Take Two with Phineas and Ferb: Jurassic World!
by animaladventures1314
Summary: Your favorite Jurassic Park characters are now guests on this awesome talk show featuring Phineas and Ferb, co-starring Dr. Alan Grant and Dr. Ian Malcolm. Join these four as they interview many of the key characters from the Jurassic franchise - ranging from John Hammond to Eric Kirby and Simon Masrani – and get answers to questions posed by fellow fanfiction readers and writers!
1. Lights, Camera, Action!

**Chapter 1: Lights, Camera Action!**

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to my brand new story! My story will follow the format of the series of Phineas and Ferb's talk show, "Take 2 with Phineas and Ferb" (you can view episodes of it on YouTube if you're unfamiliar with the show and its setup). Of course, a show like this could only ever be hosted by, you guessed it: Phineas and Ferb! In this story, instead of interviewing real life celebrities, they will be chatting with the characters from the Jurassic Park franchise – Jurassic Park, The Lost World: Jurassic Park, Jurassic Park III and the highly anticipated Jurassic World! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Jurassic Park or Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

Scene: Behind stage

(Phineas checks his watch)

Phineas: Hey, Ferb, you ready?

(Ferb gives Phineas a thumbs up)

Phineas: Good. How are we doing in the booth, Isabella?

Isabella: Everything's all set, Phineas.

Phineas: How are our guests doing?

Isabella: I just checked on them. They're ready whenever you are.

Phineas: Great. I need some water.

(He gets his water bottle and drinks a quick sip)

Phineas: This is going to be a blast. Hey, where's Perry?

(Ferb shrugs)

Phineas: Alright, never mind then. Let's get this thing started!

* * *

Scene: Main Stage

Isabella, from backstage: Ladies and gentlemen; boys and girls of all ages! We're proud to present to you... _Take 2 with Phineas and Ferb_!

(Audience claps)

Isabella: Today's show is brought to you by: _Slushy the Clown ©._

Background Singers: _Pickles so green and meat so brown, lunchtime's fun with Slushy the Clown_!

Isabella: And now our hosts, Phineas and Ferb!

(Phineas and Ferb dash onto stage; Phineas takes his seat at his desk with a monitor on it while Ferb sits in a large red chair next to the desk)

Phineas: Hello, hello, hello everyone and welcome to our show! How is everyone doing today?

(Everyone cheers)

Phineas: Have we got the show for you today. I mean, it's not everyday where we get to talk with such great people. Now usually, the people we interview on this show are actors and actresses, musicians and other typical celebrities. But today, we're going to chat with some of our favorite folks from a sequence of events that have inspired one of the greatest franchises of all time: _Jurassic Park_!

(Audience whoops with excitement)

Phineas: Now, we'll meet all sorts of JP people tonight, but first, I'd like to announce that we will be having two special hosts appearing alongside us tonight. The first is a paleontologist from the Badlands of Snakewater, Montana. He's sporting a certain Indiana Jones-flare, cowboy hat and a love for fossils. He's survived the dinosaur-related occurrences of the _Jurassic Park Incident_ of 1993 and the _Kirby Incident_ of 2001. Let's hear it for paleontologist Dr. Alan Grant!

(Audience claps as Dr. Alan Grant walks onto stage. He waves to audience takes a seat in the chair on the seat on Phineas' right)

Dr. Grant: Thank you. Thank you, everyone.

Phineas: Our second guest host is just as awesome. He's survived two dinosaur-related incidents – the _Jurassic Park_ _Incident_ of 1993 and the events surrounding the _San Diego_ _Incident_ of 1997. He's also dressed completely in black, and has a thing for chaos. In fact, he's a chaoticianist. Let's give it up for...Dr. Ian Malcolm!

(Audience as Dr. Ian Malcolm walks onto stage. He takes his time waving to the audience, temporarily removing his sun glasses to flash them a few winks and "thumb-ups" before taking his seat next to Ferb. He fist-bumps Ferb as he sits down)

Phineas: Well, I must say that Ferb and I are glad you're both here tonight.

Malcolm: Yes, we are too. Who wouldn't be? This set is awesome! You boys set it up all by yourselves?

Phineas: You bet. We've done a lot more than that. We've built a roller coaster, a beach in our backyard, a time machine, an army of robots, proved the existence of Klimperloon, built a portal to Mars–

Grant: Wait, aren't you two a little young to do all that?

Phineas: Yes, yes we are. Anyways, today's show isn't about us, it's about you guys.

Malcolm: Sweet.

Phineas: So before the rest of our interviewees get out here, Ferb and I just wanted to ask you two some questions involving your time on the islands of Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna from some of our fans and some of the amazing writers on .

Grant: That's cool, I guess. Who's the first question from?

Phineas: Our first question is from a girl named Halle who writes: "Alan, what did you like best about being on the islands of Nublar and Sorna?"

Grant, wincing: Oh, that's an easy question. I'd say what I liked best was not getting eaten.

Phineas: OK, sweet. And we've got another question for you from a Fanfiction writer named Kjar, who writes: "Dr. Grant: if you were able to observe any one species of dinosaur that you've seen in real life with no repercussions whatsoever, which dinosaur would you choose?"

Grant: Now that's a tricky one.

Phineas: For those members of our audience that don't know what Kjar's talking, InGen's geneticists needed to fill in the gaps in the dinosaur's DNA codes they found within the fossilized mosquitoes in order to clone the dinosaurs. So they used frog DNA to fill in those gaps. Unfortunately, the frog DNA had some rather peculiar side effects, giving some of the dinosaurs features and behaviors that they never had before they went extinct. For example, InGen's _Velociraptor_ is the size of a man, whereas the _Velociraptor_ of the fossil record is the size of a large turkey. Another fine example is the dinosaurs' ability to change from female to male in a single gendered environment.

Grant: Hm...I'd have to say I'd like to see a _Spinosaurus_.

Malcolm: Why those two?

Grant: Well, InGen's _Spinosaurus_ was a 43-foot long bipedal theropod (meat-eating dinosaur), much like its relatives _Baryonyx_ or _Suchomimus_. It was considered inline with the _Spinosaurus_ of the fossil record at the time. However, in 2014, scientists in Egypt discovered more fossils of _Spinosaurus_ that revealed this creature was even more bizarre than InGen's version. The extinct _Spinosaurus_ was actually a four-legged, semi-aquatic creature at home, and equally dangerous, in both the water and on land.

Malcolm: Very interesting...

Phineas: Now, here's a question for both of you that Ferb and I had: we all know about the new theme park, _Jurassic World_ , that's going to open on June 12th of this year. Do you think it's going to succeed.

Malcolm and Grant: No.

Grant: I'm still pessimistic from my last experience with InGen. I mean, who in their right mind would rebuild a theme park where people lost so many lives. It's disheartening. Any theme park like there's is destined for failure.

Phineas: Well, _BBC's Prehistoric Park_ didn't fail.

Malcolm: There's a big difference between, _Jurassic Park/World_ and _Prehistoric Park_. While _Prehistoric Park_ is attempting to bring back formally extinct creatures through the use of time-travel and allow them a second chance, _Jurassic Park/World_ are trying to bring back AND control ancient life forms. They fail to understand that genetic power is the most awesome force this planet's ever seen and they wield it like a kid who's found his dad's gun. Their work didn't require any discipline to attain. They read what others had done, and they took the next step. They stood on the shoulders of geniuses to accomplish something as fast as they could, and before they knew what they had, they patented it, packaged it, and slapped it on a plastic lunch box.

Phineas: Very interesting take on it. I guess we'll just have to see how it all turns out on June 12th. (He turns to you, the readers) Alright guys and gals on Fanfiction, now it's time for your role. What we're going to do is interview each of our favorite _Jurassic Park_ people, and you folks, the readers, will be able to ask them your own questions. Here's how it works: just write your question in the form of a review. You'll be informed who we'll be interviewing first before the end of this segment.

Ferb: And don't forget to say who the question is intended for.

Isabella, offstage: Don't forget the profanity regulations, Phineas!

Phineas: Oh yeah, I almost forgot. And please be nice and don't post any rude or profane remarks in your questions and comments. We won't be able to use everyone's questions, depending on how many we get, but we'll do as many as we can. Our first interviewee will be...Dr. John Parker Hammond! We'll see you all after the break!

* * *

 **A/N: Well, you heard Phineas! Simply post your comments and questions as reviews and don't forget to say who the question is intended for (I apologize if this sounds obvious, but we all can get forgetful, including me!). Also, questions and comments with profanity and rude comments will not be accepted. Be nice everyone! Remember, since this fanfiction story is dependent on reviewers that send their questions and comments to me, I won't be able to update until I receive questions. So if you like this fanfic, be sure to send me some questions, follow and favorite this story and until next time r &r!**


	2. Dr John Parker Hammond

**Chapter 2: Dr. John Parker Hammond**

 **A/N: Hi everyone! I got some interesting questions from you guys after I published the last chapter, so I've published chapter two! How exciting. Read on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Jurassic Park or Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

Scene: Main Stage – Phineas, Ferb, Ian and Alan are seated in their respective chairs.

Phineas: Welcome back to the show everyone! Ferb and I are having so much fun, and we've barely even started yet.

Grant: To be honest, I normally don't like appearing on celebrity talk shows...but this is actually pretty cool.

Malcolm: You do realize you said that on live television, right?

Grant: Yes, yes I do. But no matter how many times I say it, I can't seem to erase my public image as " _Jurassic Park's Dinosaur Man_ ".

Phineas: Now before our next guest comes out, we have a few more questions for you and Dr. Malcolm.

Malcolm: Alright, let's hear 'em.

Phineas: OK, this question is for Dr. Grant and it's from Ferb and I. We've heard that you were asked to be the chief dinosaur expert at _Jurassic World_ , but you declined the offer.

Grant: That's right.

Phineas: Why was that?

Grant: Well, I've had enough dinosaur encounters to last me the rest of my life. It is my firm belief that _Jurassic Park_ and _Jurassic World_ have nothing to do with 'real' dinosaurs.

Phineas: But couldn't research on InGen's dinosaurs help your studies on fossilized ones?

Grant: Not much. See the last 'real' dinosaurs to exist on the planet are fossilized in the rock. And it is in those rocks that real scientists make real discoveries. Now what John Hammond and InGen did at _Jurassic Park_ was create genetically-engineered theme park monsters. Nothing more, and nothing less.

Phineas: So, you wouldn't go back to Isla Nublar or Sorna for the sake of studying the dinosaurs?

Grant: Well, no. I'm a bit wiser and better funded than I was back in 2001 when the Kirby's tricked me into going with them to Isla Sorna to find their son. I was _supposed_ to act as their dinosaur expert for their wedding anniversary and we were _supposed_ to stay in the air. The only reasons I accepted the offer was because money was tight at the time. Of course, it was all a bunch of raptorwash that I–

Malcolm: Wait, hold on. Did you just say "raptorwash"?

Grant: Yes. Now as I was saying, because circumstances were different the time I was asked to serve as _Jurassic World's_ chief dinosaur expert, I declined their offer.

Phineas: OK then. Now we have several questions for you, Dr. Malcolm, and their from fanfiction writer Raptor Dash.

Grant: I like that users name.

Phineas: Raptor Dash first question is: "How are your kids doing?"

Malcolm: Oh their fine. As you'll recall I had three children by 1993, Kelly, Nick and Lauren, and after I married Sarah, we added two more, Rachel and Johnny. Actually, speaking of my kids, Nick just got married two weeks ago. He's on his honeymoon as we speak.

Phineas: That's nice. This next question, also from Raptor Dash, is: "Did Kelly get accepted back onto the gymnastics team?"

Malcolm: Not the same year. The following year she did. She's won several gymnastics contests in the past. I wasn't going to stop her from reaching her dream of being a professional gymnast. It might come in handy if I'm ever attacked by a _Velociraptor_ again.

Phineas, laughing: Yeah, that's true. One last question: Raptor Dash says: "I know you don't like rexes or raptors for obvious reasons, but do you still have a favorite dinosaur?"

Malcolm: Um...anyone that's not about to eat my face off.

(Awkward silence)

Malcolm: Yeah...um, don't we have a guest about to appear on the show?

Phineas: Um...yeah...OK...alright, now it's time for the moment you've all been waiting for. It's time for our next guest to come on stage. Isabella, would you do the honors?

Isabella: Straight from Scotland, he was destined for big things. He's known for several attractions, his most famous being _Jurassic Park_ and he carries around a mosquito-filled piece of amber attached to his walking stick. Please welcome, Dr. John Hammond!

(The audience applauds as Hammond walks out onto stage. He waves eagerly to his audience before taking a seat next to Malcolm)

Hammond: Hello, everyone!

Phineas: Thanks for coming to see us, Mr. Hammond.

Hammond: Thank you for having me. Dr. Grant, long time no see! How have you been?

Grant: You know, busy as always.

Hammond: That's good.

Phineas: First up, Ferb and I have some questions for you to answer.

Hammond: Fire away.

Phineas: Everyone knows about what you did in your more recent years, but can you tell us a little bit about your early life?

Hammond: Certainly. I was born on March 14, 1928. I left home at fifteen with the rather romantic idea of seeking my fortune. I remember riding the train south; in my best clothes, eating an apple, the entire world before me. When I came to London I had neither fortune, no education, nor connections – nothing. A lot changed after that.

Phineas: I bet. So we know you've done several attractions over the years, but what was your very first one?

Hammond: The first attraction I built? The first attraction I ever built when I came down from Scotland...was a flea circus. They were all motorized of course, but it was really quite nice actually. We had a flea carousel, high wire fleas and fleas on parade. Ha, ha. It may seem insignificant compared to the wonders I'd take part in later, but when you consider I was it was my first step.

Grant: So all this and you _still_ graduated college and become a scientist.

Hammond: I did, indeed.

Grant: I have a question, actually. I know it was your former chief geneticist Dr. Laura Sorkin who actually did the initial physical work of bringing dinosaurs to life, but how did you get the idea for using mosquitoes encased in amber?

Hammond: Well, an idea brought me awake one morning in New York, I almost didn't write it down. "What if," I thought, "a mosquito sucked the blood of a dinosaur? The insect is then preserved, perfectly. But you see, and," here's the clever part, "wouldn't the dinosaur blood be preserved as well?" The blood holds DNA, a tiny spiral of genetic code more complicated than all the computers in the world combined. Abracadabra! It was then that I began to outline my plans for International Genetic Technologies, or InGen. We spared no expense in the creation of this wonderful company of mine.

Phineas: Than what drove you to build _Jurassic Park_?

Hammond: We spared no expense on the cloning of the dinosaurs. The equipment was expensive; the salary of the scientists we had working for us was expensive; the laboratories and other buildings were necessary. We spared no expense in every area. And that's when the idea occurred to me that we could make a theme park with our dinosaurs. I believed that everyone in the world had a right to enjoy these animals. But unlike the flea circus I created earlier, I wanted to give the world something that wasn't merely an illusion – something that was real; something that they could see and touch. And that's why I made _Jurassic Park_.

Phineas: The late Michael Crichton wrote a novel based on the _Jurassic Park Incident_ of 1993. In it, he portrayed your character quite differently from the way you are in real life. Do you like that he did that, or should he have gone and made you more accurate.

Hammond: With all due respect to Dr. Crichton and his novel, I am not particularly pleased with his portrayal of myself. For one thing, in the novel I'm a cold, uncaring man who takes little responsibility for the park or its failures and instead blames others for anything that goes wrong. The only reason he brought his grandchildren to the park was so that he could prove the park was safe; he wasn't really concerned about making sure the kids had fun or could get their minds off of their parents' divorce. He also cared more about the animals than any of the people also on the island and wanted nothing more than more money flowing into his pockets. Frankly, that's not me.

Malcolm: He wasn't the only one who's character changed drastically. I was portrayed much older and more philosophical. I'm also less agile in the novel. Now Dr. Grant's character remained largely the same, except he doesn't like kids in real life–

Grant: I _used_ to not like kids.

Hammond: In real life, I built the park because I wanted to give something back to this world that was lost in the eons of time. We spared no expense to create–

(Buford appears on the computer monitor he has on his desk)

Buford: Hey, I've got a question for the old guy.

Phineas: Ladies and gentlemen, here's our friend Buford Van Stomm. Thanks for appearing on the show, Buford.

Buford: No prob. I've got a question anyway. What's up with this whole "spare no expense" thing? You've said that like four times already. It's wearing me out!

Hammond, laughing: Well, it's my catchphrase, something you, Ferb and Phineas should be familiar with.

Buford: I don't get it.

Hammond: Phineas has his "I know what we're gonna do today!", "Hey, where's Perry?" and "Oh! There you are Perry"–

Phineas: Yeah, I guess I do say that a lot.

Hammond: And Isabella has her "Whatcha doin'?", just to name a few catchphrases.

Buford: Point well taken.

(Buford disappears from the monitor)

Phineas: Onto the next question: did you like your computer programmer Dennis Nedry or did you hire him out of necessity?

Hammond: A bit of a convoluted answer follows that one. See, I found Dennis at Cambridge, and despite his idiosyncrasies, he was years ahead of his competition. We needed to best computer programmers we could find in order to create the park run almost completely on automation. Dennis fancied himself quite the hacker; he had his own locks for his doors. His office decorations were quite outside company regulations–

Malcolm: Um, what kind of "office decorations" are we talking about here?

Hammond: Typical fan boy material. The latest poster for some popular flick or some trendy new fast food meal. And was he a slob! His work station was always chaotic in appearance.

Phineas: But you kept him because you needed his knowledge in computers.

Hammond: Exactly. Had I built the park several years later, I would have simply hired my daughter, Lex. She's quite the computer nerd herself–

Lex, from backstage: I am _not_ a computer nerd! I prefer to be called a hacker, Grandpa!

Hammond: Oh, right. Sorry, dear.

Phineas: Just a couple more questions. What is your favorite dinosaur?

Hammond: _Tyrannosaurus rex_ of course. They're the perfect combination of ferocity, might and majesty all wrapped up in one 10-ton package. How can one stand in the sights of this creature and not be in utter awe?

Grant: When it's staring at you thinking you'd be a great snack.

Phineas: OK, I have one last question from Raptor Dash. And he asks: "What do you think of this _Indominus rex_ idea?" For those of you who don't know, _Indominus rex_ is the InGen's first genetically-hybridized dinosaur that will be unveiled to the public in her new enclosure in approximately four weeks at _Jurassic World_. Reportedly, she's a cross between four "real" dinosaurs: _Carnotaurus_ , _Rugops_ , _Majungasaurus_ and _Giganotosaurus_.

Hammond: Frankly, I haven't seen her in the flesh yet, so I really am not quite sure what I think about her. Personally though, I think _Indominus rex_ might be a step too far. We saw what happened with my park, and we had regular dinosaurs. Even pure bred dinosaurs were unpredictable, but we had a fossil material to give us some clues. This is a hybrid we're talking about, a creature with no parent and no record of its existence until now. All I hope is that Simon Masrani and the workers at _Jurassic World_ know what they're dealing with.

Malcolm: If only you'd realized that before you built the first park.

Hammond: Oh Ian, you'd have similar complaints if I had created a flock of condors or pandas on the island, wouldn't you?

Malcolm: Hang on, dinosaurs aren't some species obliterated by deforestation or the building of a dam. Dinosaurs had their shot, and then nature selected them for extinction.

Phineas, chuckling: You're relationship with Dr. Ian Malcolm was kind of interesting at the time of the incident of '93. Why'd you hire him to inspect the park?

Hammond: We'd had several fatalities during the construction of the park. So the little pebbles in my shoe—er, I mean, my _investors_ , were skeptical about the park's safety. Some of them suggested Malcolm should come to the park to monitor the park's safety, but others thought he was too trendy, so we also got Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler on the team. In my opinion, we should have _only_ brought paleontologists to that park inspection.

Malcolm: Hey, someone had to tell you you didn't have a handle on things, John, you and your little "science project".

Hammond: Codswallop, Ian. You've never come close to explaining these concerns of yours about my island.

Malcolm: I certainly have. Very clearly. Because of the behavior of the system in phase space!

Hammond: A load, if I may say so, of fashionable number crunching, that's all it is!

Malcolm: John, John...(they continue to bicker)

Grant: Never lock these two up in the same room. They don't need any excuses to start arguing about the Chaos Theory. Once they get started, they don't stop.

Phineas: Um, yeah. Well, I think this is a good opportunity to wrap up this section of the show before Hammond and Malcolm go out of hand...

Hammond: I never understood how you could be so blind to the wonders we created, Ian! Yes, some of them were carnivorous and aggressive, but consider the _Brachiosaurus_ , or the _Parasaurolophus_ and the _Compsognathus_ –

Malcolm: Recall that _Compsognathus_ killed one of the InGen hunters on Isla Sorna.

Hammond: He shouldn't have ventured off in the first place–

Phineas: Alright, next up, we're featuring someone who's stared 20-foot carnivores in the eye and lived to tell about it and married the world's greatest chaoticianist. We're talking about Dr. Sarah Harding!

(Audience whoops in excitement)

Phineas: As always, fanfiction readers, be sure to favorite and follow this show for the latest updates and be sure to leave your comments and questions for Dr. Harding in review form. Mr. Hammond, thank you for appearing on our show today.

Hammond: It was my pleasure.

Phineas: But before you go, could you do your rendition of "welcome to _Jurassic Park_ ". Hearing that just gives me chills every time.

Hammond: Alright. (Clears his throat) Welcome...to _Jurassic Park_!

Phineas: Absolutely beautiful.

Ferb: Nobody can say that better than the original John P. Hammond himself.

Phineas: No, no they couldn't. Catch you all after the break!

(Audience applauds)

* * *

 **A/N: Will Ian and Hammond ever get along? Maybe, but Hammond's not going to stick around to find out! In fact, our next guest on the show is Dr. Sarah Harding. That's going to be interesting. Please be sure to favorite, follow, review and ask questions regarding this story so I can publish another chapter. Remember, Jurassic World comes out in exactly one week, so get your ticket at the theater now!**


	3. Dr Sarah Harding

**Chapter 3: Dr. Sarah Harding**

 **A/N: Sorry it took me a while (OK, AGES!) to get this chapter up. I've been really busy with life and my other writing projects (I also keep up two blogs, two other fanfiction stories AND every day life). But when I had some extra time to work on something, I decided to do this. I'm so glad you all have such great interest in the story. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Jurassic Park or Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

Scene: Main Stage – Phineas, Ferb, Malcolm and Alan are seated on the stage alongside John Hammond

Phineas: And welcome back to our show everyone!

Malcolm: Now we can get on to the interesting people.

Grant: You would say that, wouldn't you?

Phineas: Isabella, would you do the honors?

Isabella: You bet! Next up is paleontologist Dr. Sarah Harding!

(Sarah Harding walks out onto stage, greeting her excited audience with a warm smile and she takes her seat next to Ian)

Sarah: Hi, everyone.

Phineas: We're glad to have you here, Dr. Harding.

Sarah: Thanks for having me.

Phineas: Ferb and I are real admirers of your work. We heard that before your involvement with Isla Sorna, you were studying predators in Africa since you were 20 years old.

Sarah: That's true.

Phineas: Do you have any favorite predator experiences and/or close encounters you'd like to share with us?

Sarah: Do I ever. Firstly, one thing you might want to know is that even though I worked with a lot of dangerous predators, my favorite to study were the spotted hyenas, also known by–

Ferb: It's scientific name: _Crocuta crocuta_.

Sarah: Wow, you're good.

Phineas: That's Ferb for you.

Sarah: Anyway, back when I first started studying African predators, I realized how frequently studied lions were, but how understudied hyenas are. In fact, hyenas were often viewed as lazy, vile, scavengers. In fact, one of my colleagues even called them "mangy, stupid poachers". But what I found is that hyenas are far more complex than that.

Phineas: What's the most interesting thing you've learned about hyenas?

Sarah: The most interesting? Hm...

Malcolm: My answer would have to be how the hyena pack structure relates to the Chaos Theory–

Sarah: Yeah, yeah, yeah. We've heard all about that before, Malcolm. I'd have to say the most interesting thing I've learned is that in hyena society, the females are in charge, and they're more aggressive and larger than the males.

Grant: That's quite different from most creatures in the animal kingdom. Usually, it's the males that are at the top.

Sarah: Yeah. Spotted hyena societies are even more complex than those of other carnivorous mammals. Also, I learned that hyenas aren't the lazy scavengers they're made out to be. Instead, hyenas actually hunt more than they kill.

Phineas: Really?

Sarah: You bet. In fact, recent studies tell us that most spotted hyenas hunt just as often as lions do.

Phineas: That's pretty interesting. While we're on the topic of food, did you ever have to eat anything weird while you were in Africa?

Sarah: Actually I did. One night, I was staying with a tribe of Swahili people and we had fried termites.

Grant, grimacing: Ew! I've eaten some pretty weird stuff, but never termites.

Malcolm: What about those beetle grubs you ate when you visited Egypt?

Grant: That was different.

Phineas: Wow, I'd like to hear that story later. So Sarah, how did the fried termites taste?

Sarah: Pretty good actually. Some tribes even eat them with maize meal.

Phineas: Well, I think it's time we get to some of our readers' questions. The first set of questions comes from Fanfiction writer Raptor Dash who says: "Dr. Harding, do you plan on going to Jurassic World to study the T. rex? A lot of people wonder why you did things on Isla Sorna like walk around with a bloody shirt and bring a baby rex into your trailer, both of which brought on T. rex attacks – were there reasons you did these things that we just don't know about? And has your experience on Isla Sorna impacted your other animal work in any way?"

Sarah: Considering we all know what happened at Jurassic World lately...

Ferb: May Simon Masrani rest in peace.

Sarah: I won't be going there anytime soon. But I did go to Isla Nublar to study the _Tyrannosaurus_ for a period of time. Remember that trip, Ian?

Malcolm: Why did I agree to go on that trip again?

Sarah: Kelly and I wanted to go and check out the dinosaurs.

Malcolm: But why? We nearly got killed the first time and then–

Sarah: Hey, until they cloned that hybrid, the park was fine. It was only a five or six day trip.

Malcolm: Yeah, and the possibility was high that we'd be coming back in five or six pieces.

Sarah: I think what bothers you is that I'm not afraid of that place and you were.

Malcolm: Of course I was, that's the whole thing.

Phineas: Um, but I trust no incidents happened when you guys made that trip to Jurassic World?

Malcolm: Thankfully, no incidents occurred. My favorite hanky did get eaten by a _Triceratops_ in the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo though.

Sarah: Ms. Claire Dearing, the asset manager, was also nice enough to let me get a behind the scenes look at Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom so I could study the King, or rather "Queen", of the Tyrant Lizards more closely. Rexy is a very magnificent specimen.

Phineas: I bet.

Sarah: Now, I've actually heard the second pair of questions quite a bit.

Phineas: For those members of our audience who don't know, Sarah Harding and Nick Van Owen brought an injured baby T. rex back to their trailer so they could help set its broken leg to allow it to heal. And not too long after, the T. rex's parents came to their infants rescue, launching their trailers, and nearly the occupants as well, off the cliff. Later, blood from the baby T. rex that Sarah had gotten on her shirt and jacket lured the T. rex parents again to attack the group.

Malcolm: Yeah, why did you continue to wear that thing?

Sarah: Well let me answer the first question first. It wasn't originally my idea to bring the baby rex back. It was Nick's. Believe me, when Nick wanted to do something, not much could stand in his way! Remember the guy works with GreenPeace once and a while. Also, it's important to remember the purpose of our expedition in the first place: to help keep Isla Sorna a thriving ecosystem. Isla Sorna only had a few T. rex on the island at the time, and T. rex are important to the ecosystem as they keep the number of herbivores that other predators like raptors and _Spinosaurus_ can't tackle in check. Without them, the island becomes overrun with herbivores that eventually eat themselves out of existence.

Malcolm: Another perfect example of the Butterfly Effect. An insignificant drop in the _Tyrannosaurus_ population could potentially, overtime, cause a problem for the entire ecosystem.

(Sarah rolls her eyes)

Sarah: As I was saying, when your predator population was relatively low, as it was on Sorna, it was important to make sure humans didn't contribute to the loss of the island's predators.

Phineas: And what about the bloodied-up clothes you were wearing? Couldn't you just have changed clothes?

Sarah: I _did_ have a change of clothes, but Kelly mixed up my change of clothes amongst the mess she created when she was alone in the trailer. Then when the T. rex attacked, my extra clothes went over the cliff with the trailer.

Phineas: That's not good. And what about the last question?

Sarah: Well, my experience on Isla Sorna hasn't really changed the way I study modern animals much; however, it has motivated me to become even more devoted than I was to conserving animals we have in the wild today. That way, we won't have to clone them back into existence like we did with the dinosaurs.

Phineas: That's really cool. By the way, Raptor Dash also included a question for Drs. Ian Malcolm and Dr. Grant in his comment: "Dr. Malcolm and Dr. Grant, what are your current projects? Are you working on anything interesting?"

Malcolm: Well, I don't know if you guys have noticed, but I'm still a chaoticianist.

Grant and Sarah: Yes, we know.

Grant: I've actually just finished two really exciting projects. As one of the world authorities on dromaeosaurs, or raptors, during the summer I've been working with a group of scientists who have been studying a newly discovered species of raptor called _Sinornitholestes sullivani_. While _Sinornitholestes_ is not a new genus of dromaeosaur – we've known about it since the 1978 – the new species _S. sullivani_ has caused much excitement among the scientific community. Running the creature's skull through the CAT scanner, we concluded the animal likely had a very good sense of smell. A good sense of smell would allow it to hunt at night, and helped it communicate with other members of its species by detecting the chemical signatures, otherwise known as pheromones, in other dinosaurs. That's crucial for animals that live and hunt in packs...like I should know.

Phineas: Cool. What else have you been working on?

Grant: Most recently, I was requested to visit Minnesota by some paleontologists there who had in their possession an accidentally-discovered theropod claw, about 1 ¾-inches long. It appeared to belong to a dromaeosaur, so they wanted me to swing over there and see if I can classify it. It's especially exciting because there really isn't a lot of evidence for dinosaurs in Minnesota, so we could very well have discovered a new species.

Sarah: That _is_ exciting! I'd like to learn more about that fossil discovery after you've had time to study that fossil, Dr. Grant.

Phineas: Yeah, you'll have to come back and tell us about it. In fact, sometime you might want to study fossils we have right here in Danville.

Grant: I think I might.

Phineas: Well, it looks like we'll have to start wrapping things up. Sarah, we've heard that you're also an author. Can you tell us a little bit about that?

Sarah: Sure. I've published several books, mostly about my research on African predators and theropod dinosaurs. But I recently started a book series called _Freckleface Strawberry_.

Grant: I didn't know you wrote children's books. What's that series about?

Sarah: Basically, it tells the story of a little girl who wishes her freckles would go away, but eventually learns to accept them. The book is designed to help children learn to accept what makes us different from other people; it's part of what makes us unique.

Phineas: I'm sure a lot of us could be reminded of that lesson. Well, that's all the time we have for this segment. Thanks for coming on the show Dr. Sarah Harding! It's been a real blast talking with you!

Sarah: It's been a blast being here! Thanks for having me!

Malcolm: Who's next?

Phineas: Next up, we've got someone who's encountered a pack of raptors, flocks of compies, a towering _Spinosaurus_ and still survived! Better yet, he survived eight whole weeks of isolation on the dinosaur-infested Isla Sorna. I'm talking about Eric Kirby!

(Audience cheers)

Grant: Eric Kirby? I like that kid. He's pretty cool.

Phineas: Well then this next interview should be really fun, then! We'll see everyone after the break!

* * *

 **A/N: Well, as usual, be sure to send in your questions for Eric Kirby. I know it took me a while to get this chapter up, but I promise to do my best to get the next chapter published in a much shorter time frame! As usual, favorite, follow and review this story and I'll catch up with everyone soon! Take care!**


End file.
